You're Not Weird
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Alfie and Caspar move in together after Caspar moves to the UK. After a couple of months, Alfie starts to be a little distant to Caspar. Caspar wants to know what's going on with Alfie so he confronts him about it. My first Calfie fic. Let me know what you think?


It's been a couple of months now since Alfie Deyes and Caspar Lee have moved in together. Caspar Lee had moved from South Africa to live in the UK. He had never been away from home this long before. But, Alfie was being a good friend and was making sure that he felt at home. Caspar was enjoying himself so far. He liked living in the UK as it was where all of his Youtube friends lived at.

It wasn't until recently when Alfie started to be distant from Caspar Lee. Alfie was avoiding him and Caspar was a little confused as to why Alfie was suddenly avoiding him like this. Alfie had never acted like this before since they moved in together. Caspar had tried to talk to Alfie about what was going on multiple times but he never got any answers. Caspar was growing annoyed with this situation. He just wanted things to go back to how they were.

It was currently a Friday night, around 7 o' clock. Caspar was sitting on the couch in the living room. His laptop was sitting in front of him. He was scrolling through his twitter. He was bored with nothing to do.

"Ugh!" Caspar groaned. He shut his laptop and sat it beside him. He leaned against the couch and stared at the TV, which wasn't even on. Caspar looked over and saw Alfie walk into the living room. Alfie looked up and blinked a few times when he saw Caspar. They stared at each other. "Hey." Caspar said nervously.

"Uh, hey." Alfie said. "H-Have you seen my phone anyway?" He asked.

"On the table." Caspar said, nodding towards the coffee table in front of him. Alfie sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Alfie said. Caspar watched as Alfie walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his phone.

"Going somewhere?" Caspar asked curiously as he watched Alfie. Alfie shook his head.

"No." He said. "I was just looking for my phone." Alfie said. He was about to walk out of the living room, but Caspar quickly stood up and grabbed him. Alfie blinked a few times and looked at him. "What are you doing?" Alfie asked.

"Can we talk?" Caspar asked. Alfie bit his lip as he stared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Alfie said. Caspar sighed.

"I think there is." He said. "You've been avoiding me." Caspar said.

"No I haven't." Alfie lied. Caspar rolled his eyes.

"Yes you have." He said. "You've barely spoken a word to me at all the past few weeks and you won't even look me in the eye anymore." Caspar said. "Have I done something wrong? Because I don't know what I've done to be treated like this." He said. He finally let go of Alfie's arm. Alfie turned and nervously looked at him. "If-If you want me to move out or something then just tell me and I will." Caspar said.

"No, it's not like that." Alfie said. "You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"Then what's going on because I'm confused." Caspar said. Alfie sighed.

"Let's sit down." He said. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alfie, just tell me, what's going on?" Caspar asked.

"It's not that simple." Alfie said. He looked down at his hands. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's because of me." He said. Caspar stared at him. "I feel wrong but I can't help but feel this way." Alfie said.

"Wait…What are you talking about?" Caspar asked. "You know you can tell me anything." He said. Alfie took a deep breath. He finally looked at Caspar again.

"I-I understand if you don't want to live together or be friends anymore after I tell you but I feel like this is something that you should know about me." Alfie said. "Only my family knows this. I'm absolutely terrified to tell anyone else but we've lived together or a few months and I feel like it's time to tell you…"

"Alfie, you're scaring me a little bit." Caspar said. Alfie groaned.

"I…I'm…Ugh. I'm g-gay." Alfie mumbled. Caspar stared at him.

"You're gay?" He asked with shock. Alfie looked down at his hands again. "You're the last person I would have ever thought to be gay." Caspar said. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. Alfie sighed.

"Because I was scared." Alfie said. "I haven't told any of my friends. You're the first to know."

"But why were you scared?" Caspar asked. Alfie shrugged his shoulders. "Alfie." Caspar said.

"I…I guess I was afraid to tell anyone else because I didn't want to lose any friendships." Alfie said. "I'm really close with everybody and they're all important to me and I didn't want them to hate me for who I am." He said.

"No one would have hated you because you're gay, Alfie." Caspar said.

"You don't know that!" Alfie yelled. "You know how people are these days when it comes to gay people."

"We're all friends with Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan. We support them. Everybody would have supported you too." Caspar said reassuringly. Alfie sighed and leaned back against the couch. Caspar looked at him. "I support you." He said. Caspar looked at him. He looked down and blinked a few times when he saw a couple of red scratches on Alfie's arm. "What are those?" Caspar asked.

"What are you…?" Caspar reached over and grabbed Alfie's arms. Alfie held in his breath as he stared at Caspar with wide eyes. He had completely forgotten that he had cut. He had never cut before. But lately, everything was just bottled up inside of him. He didn't know what to do.

"It was only one time." Alfie said. Caspar looked at him. "It was a mistake. I should have never done but I…I couldn't help it." Alfie said. "I just kept thinking about what would happen if people found out that I was gay and it was just too much to handle." He said. Caspar frowned.

"Next time, come to me if you ever need help." Caspar said. "You shouldn't have to hurt yourself like this."

"I know but…I thought you would have hated me." Alfie said. "I had all these thoughts in my head and I just…"

"I could never hate you for who you are." Caspar said. "You're still my best friend." Alfie took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head. He was thankful that he had a friend like Caspar. Caspar was always supportive, no matter what he did.

"Well, thanks." Alfie said. "I mean that." He said. "Thanks for not freaking out on me or anything."

"No problem." Casper said. "Oh, and Alfie…You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. You should be proud of yourself, not ashamed." Caspar said. Alfie couldn't help but smile. He reached over and gave Caspar a hug. Caspar smiled and immedaitely hugged him back. "So, I have one more question…" Caspar said when they pulled away from the hug.

"Okay." Alfie said. "What's your question?" He asked.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Caspar asked. Alfie bit his lip as he stared at him. "We were totally fine the first few months we lived together but it's just been recently that you were avoiding me." Caspar said. Alfie sat up again.

"You're going to think I'm weird." Alfie said. Caspar rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to think you're weird." He said.

"Yes, you are." Alfie said. "I…I really don't want to say this. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Alfie, you're worrying too much." Caspar said. Alfie sighed.

"I…I really like you." He said quickly. Caspar blinked a few times.

"Well, thanks, I really like you too." He said. Alfie groaned.

"No! Not like that!" Alfie yelled. Caspar stared at him. "I like you as…I like you as more than a friend." Alfie quickly looked away from Caspar. He didn't want to see the look on his face. Caspar stared at him with shock.

"Me?" Caspar asked. Alfie didn't say anything. "Are you saying that you…?"

"Yes." Alfie whispered. He sighed. "I know it's weird and…"

"No, stop saying that. It's not weird. You're not weird." Caspar said. He took a deep breath. "It's just…Really? Out of all the people in the world…You fall in love with me?" Caspar asked. Alfie looked at him.

"I'm gay and I've lived with you for the past six months." He said.

"Okay, I can see where you're coming from." Caspar said.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Alfie asked.

"No." Caspar said. "Of course I don't hate you." He said. Alfie sighed in relief. "To be honest, I've never been with another guy before…" Caspar started to say. "But, if I had to choose any guy to be with, it would be you." Alfie blinked a few times and looked at him.

"You're not just saying that because…?" Alfie started to say. Caspar shook his head.

"No." He said. "I'm saying it because I mean it."

"I…I don't know what else to say." Alfie said. "I'm still in shock after having this conversation.

"Well, then don't say anything at all." Caspar said. He reached over and pulled Alfie closer to him. Alfie stared at him. Caspar smiled as he looked at him. Alfie finally leaned forward and kissed him. Caspar didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It was a little weird for Caspar, as he had never kissed another boy before, but, he kind of liked it. Alfie wrapped his arms around Caspar's neck as they continued to kiss.

Alfie and Caspar kissed for a few more seconds before Alfie finally pulled away. He took a deep breath before he finally looked at Caspar. Caspar stared at him with shock. Alfie couldn't believe that had just happened. There were a mixture of feelings going through him at the moment.

"That was…"Caspar started to say. Alfie smiled.

"Amazing." He said. Caspar nodded. "Well, now what do we do?" Alfie asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Caspar said.

"Really?" Alfie asked. "So, does this make us official?" He asked nervously.

"Obviously." Caspar said. Alfie smiled even bigger. Caspar wrapped his arms around Alfie and pulled him into a hug. Alfie immediately hugged him back. "I'm really glad you lost your phone." Caspar said. Alfie laughed.


End file.
